


Fireplaces and Flannel

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Christmas Time, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Fluff, Lumberjack Gladio, Prepping, Quirkiness, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Winter Time, fireplace, food jokes, protected intercourse, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Your mother had sent you to Insomnia Trees to get yourself a nice tree for Christmas. You never thought you ended up having a dinner at the sexy lumberjack's place and having some delicious dessert in front of the fire.





	Fireplaces and Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be posted on Christmas, but so many things got in the way, and it took me a while to edit it. Nevertheless, here it is now. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the girls' on the Scream Team who wanted fireplace and Gladio.

You had a new appreciation for the phrase "cannot see the forest through the trees". So many different Christmas trees! How by Santa's beard were you going to be able to pick one out? Like, really? Sighing to yourself, you placed your hand on your hip as you looked at the list given to you by your mother of all the things she wanted of the tree. And the thing wasn't even going to be in her house! This was going to be your tree because god forbid she had a daughter with a bad tree. The scandal! Shaking your head, you sighed again and started to look at the trees. How the fuck were you even going to get one to your house? Your truck wasn't that big!

A cheery whistle rang out through the air as Gladio made sure his trees looked as beautiful as they possibly could. It was the time for the big Christmas tree rush, and he wanted to get as many as possible sold. It would mean nice roast dinners for him. Maybe he could make Ignis cook for him, and save it for later.

Musing, he kept whistling as he walked among the trees, looking for any that needed fixing. However, something else caught his eyes. You were standing amidst the trees, looking frustrated to hell and back, a list of scribbles in your hand. Seemed like he had to play the white knight. Walking up to you, he cleared his throat. "The trees doesn't bite, _much_."

Your eyes widened when the giant clad in flannel - excuse you who gave him the right to look fine in flannel? – came towards you and started talking. _Plaid_ flannel. You felt insulted. Offended. Attacked. Someone give this man a citation for being smoking…Bastard.

"I expect them to prick me before biting me, to be honest," you drawled back amused as you adjusted the beanie on your head, your curls poking into every direction. Sighing, you looked at your list and then back at the tree. "My mother send me out to get a tree for myself by her standards but I've a feeling that I sooner will find a pearl in a pig's trough."

"My beard is pricklier than these lovelies," he grunted, reaching forward to run his hand along one of the trees. It was cute to see your hair sticking out, your nose slightly darkened from the cold air. You were, without a doubt, cute. "Maybe I can be of help. Let me see that list." If he didn't have a tree that fit your mother's standard, he'd eat his own axe. He knew each and every of his own trees, and could find a perfect one for you, and your mother, in 10 seconds flat. Scanning the scribbles, he hummed, nodding. "Follow me," he said, before he began walking away.

You immediately followed him, darting amongst the trees as your much shorter legs tried to keep up with him. Stupid six feet six flannel handsome bastard. You buried yourself deeper into your thick coat and scarf, probably looking like a little turtle retreating into her shell.

"Oh really? You've one that will meet her standards? I’ve been to two different ones already and they told me I would sooner find gold under your pillow," you grumbled in your scarf. Why couldn't your mum just let you get a cute little thing! Like an adorable dwarf tree. You would need two ladders to decorate the type of tree she deemed worthy to owning.

Mothers. Odd creatures. She seemed very insistent as well for you to go to this place as well - even though stubbornly you ignored her and tried different places first. It was childish but when your mum said you had to do something, you had the unstoppable need to do the exact opposite.

"You have obviously not been to Insomnia Trees before," he grunted, eyes scanning the trees as he looked for that perfect one. The one he knew would make everyone jealous of your magical tree. Suddenly stopping, he chuckled as you crashed into him. "Sorry kitten, but you just found your mother's dream."

Reaching in between the trees, he pulled out the biggest, fullest Christmas tree you had ever seen, the needles a fresh green and looking so alive, so vivid. With a proud smirk, he held it out towards you, one brow quirked. "You think mother will be happy with this one?" he asked, teasing as he already knew the answer. He wanted to see a happy smile on your lips.

"Nope! Nana and mum were rather insistent I would come here but I'm stubborn." You shrugged and let out a little yelp as you stumbled face first into his broad back. Excuse you, Mister. Looking like Sin and smelling like heaven as well?! Go fuck yourself with a tree. It made you bristle, but then your eyes turned huge when you saw the tree he was showing you.

"Oh wow," you whispered in awe as you inspected. Then you grimaced. "How the hell am I going to get this to your house!" you groaned while laughing as you dragged your hand over your face. Good thinking mum. "It's a really really perfect one though." You sighed as you petted it softly as if it was the perfect wedding dress.

He chuckled amused at your reaction, the awe in your eyes softening him, before humming at your musing. "It's Delilah. She was always a good tree. I'm sure you can find a spot for Delilah in your home." Hoisting the tree up on one shoulder, he motioned for you to follow, as he walked up to the register. From the look in your eyes, he knew Delilah would be following you home. He began whistling again as he walked, his senses tuned in on you as he heard you following. Such a cute thing. Maybe he should invite you for dinner? Wonder how you'd react to that?

"You named all your trees?" you asked out of honest innocent curiosity. Not judging him at all. He must have been taking such good care of his trees or else he wouldn't be popular as hell amongst the region for his Christmas trees. You saw it came with a clump of roots and soil. Maybe after the season you could find it a place in your gardens. Hated to let stuff go to waste.

"I know where she would look good." By the large windows that look into the gardens, in the light of the fireplace. That would be a nice. She would make the house smell nicely. Not as nicely as the large lumberjack who carried the tree around like it was a paper bag. Prick. Your little feet followed him as fast as they could as you grabbed your wallet where you could pay for the tree. Stupid mother. Making you go broke over a tree. Okay that was a lie. Your eyes landing on the lumberjack's ass, finely shaped by his denim pants. Stop lusting after him damn it!

Grunting he set the tree down by the register, turning to look at you. "It gets lonely with only trees to keep you company. Naming them eases it." Internally, he blinked at himself. Had he just spilled that, to a stranger? It confused him, to say the least. "You take care of Delilah, and she'll take care of you." Or at least not drop as many needles. That counted as something, in his mind.

"The price is 3500 gil." At the look on your face, he leaned against the register, his arms crossed. "Or I can bump the price down to 1500 gil, if you go to dinner with me." He was almost expecting you to take the higher price. Who would want to go on a dinner with a lowly lumberjack? While he was well educated, and pretty intelligent, it was still seen as a stupid job, and he knew it.

Your hands froze on the amount of bills in your wallet, head snapping up as your cheeks felt hotter than a fireplace. Did...did he just ask you out for a date? Him? Mr Those Flannel Sleeves Were About To Burst and Sue Me? Opening and closing your mouth, you became all shy. "What is dinner going to be?" you asked softly with a little cheeky smile on your face as you was counting 1500.

You would be stupid to say no. Not about the lower price. But refusing him for dinner? He was handsome. Cute. Quirky. Like you had to be quirky if you named your trees. And even though he was lonely, his social skills were much better than most professionals who were 'highly academically educated'.

Even though your skin was darker, he could see a hint of a blush forming on your cheeks, this one not from the cold. Oh, your innocent comment gave him such an opening for a dirty comment, but he figured 'you' would be a bad choice of words. "Roast dinner, with maybe a velvety dessert." It was innocent enough that it could be brushed off, but if he was reading you right, something more fishy was what you wished for him to eat. Eating dinner first would let him get to know you, and if he liked what he learned, the front of the fireplace was always a good spot for a proper work out.

Your lips quirked at his comment, your eyes twinkling as you handed him the 1500. "Sounds like a delicious meal. I can bring the velvety dessert if you want?" Telling him innocently that he was probably going to get lucky if he played his cards right.

Sucking on your bottom lip, your fingers brushed over his palm slowly as he took the money. Pulling out your phone, you handed it to him - opening on a note. "Just type in your address and number. You free tomorrow?" Would only be fair to pay your due as soon as possible.

Taking the money, he watched you with very interested eyes. "You take care of the dessert, and I'll fix the meat." To be honest, he was talking about food. Partly. He was however very interested in that velvety dessert of yours.

Grabbing your phone, he quickly typed in his address. He hoped it wouldn't discourage you, as he lived a bit outside of the city. Sometimes, people felt it was uncomfortable going so far out to someone they didn't know. Hopefully you would know he was as safe as one could be. If you only came for the dinner, then so be it. At least he would have company. "I'm free tomorrow. You come by whenever you feel like it."

Taking back your phone, you nodded with a soft smile. "I'll be there around 5:30pm!" you told him with a happy smile as your heart raced with anticipation. He helped you get Delilah into the truck, and then you were off thinking about what you would bring for dessert - aside of yourself possibly.

//

Every man loved chocolate mud cake right? You fidgeted nervously with your curls as you got out of your truck after having parked it by the stunning log cabin he lived in. Grabbing the cake from the passenger seat, you made your way to the door. Wearing simple black leggings and a dark brown sweater dress that looked nice with your curls and skin tone. You raised your hand and knocked firmly on the door, shivering a bit as you always got cold so damn easily. Bouncing on your feet to keep yourself warm.

The roast was cooking nicely in the oven, the fireplace crackling loudly in the living room as the air was filled with the smell of spices. His friend Ignis had pulled through, and helped him prepare the roast and veggies. While Gladio could cook, it was nothing compared to Ignis, and he really wanted to impress you tonight.

Hearing you knock, he quickly walked over to the door, fidgeting with the buttons of his nice flannel shirt. There was a difference, ok? Opening the door, he smiled as he saw you. You looked stunning, yet comfy. "You managed to find your way here, sweet cheeks." Stepping to the side, he let you step into the warmth of the cabin, closing the door and taking both the dessert and jacket from you. "Chocolate huh? You have found my weakness." That, and cup noodles.

"Got to love GPS or I would have become a wolf's dinner," you joked amused as you stepped inside and took off your boots. Never wear shoes in someone's home. That's rude your nana always said. "Mmm. I made it myself. Secret recipe." You winked as you was happy that the dessert was appreciated.

Inhaling, you closed your eyes and let the feel of the house, the warmth, and the smell of the food soak into you. Mmm, it was a well-loved home. Opening your eyes, you looked around with marvel and awe as you followed him. But he himself draw your eye to him rapidly. Your body heating up like the fireplace. "You look dashing," you told him sincerely as you saw he wore a nice flannel. How the hell did he make flannel look nice?

"You still might." He grinned, shooting you a look as he walked over to the kitchen, putting the dessert on the stone top counter carefully. He would hate to ruin such a pretty dessert. "You look edible," he countered, still on the food flirting. It had brought you to him, so why abandon a working concept? But it made him glad to see that you seemed interested at least, complementing him, and looking lost and at home at the same time.

"Sit down at the table, the food is just about done." Or he hoped it was. Ignis had given him the cooking time, and he prayed it had been cooked to perfection. Both his and Ignis' reputation were at stake. Pulling the roast out of the oven, he let it rest for a second while he prepared the veggies. "Did your mother like Delilah?" It was a genuine question, and while he waited for your answer, he plated the veggies and went to cut the meat, sighing in relief as he saw the fantastic inside of it. His worries had been proven wrong, and he was more than happy with that.

"Oh? Am I in the presence of a big bad wolf? With big teeth?" you teased him amused as you sat down at the table. Twirling with your curls as you watched him move around. Looking rather cute in a manly sexy way.

"Mmm. Maybe you'll let you take a nibble out of you later." Trying to be flirty as well and not crude or something. A bit rusty yourself with the flirting but it was nice to banter with him while you kept admiring his house. Sighing in pleasure, you sniffed the air as your mouth watered. Ah, it had been a while since you had a roast. Usually sticking to the more rice dishes. "Mum adores her. Think she loved her more than she loved me. So thank you for making her day." You sat up a bit as you tried to look at the dish. Mouth-watering as you caught a glimpse of the fantastic looking food. So juicy and tasty.

Smiling, he brought over to plates to the table, setting one down in front of you. "I'd rather say thank you for making my day." He winked. You had accepted his dinner invitation. He had spent the rest of that day in a giddy mood, a smile on his lips the whole time. While he had friends, and the occasional romp in the bed, he never really flirted properly, nor did he invite them over for dinner. Sitting down in front of you, he held up a bottle of wine. "

You want a glass of this? Or would you want something else to drink?" He did have sodas too, but he was trying to be romantic here. Wine was romantic….right?

"A glass would be lovely," you told him affectionately as you tried to control yourself and not devour the food. It looked and smelled absolutely divine. Like too delicious. You could taste it was made with attention and love. "Oh no, I am the lucky one here. Dinner with a handsome man, and a fantastic Christmas tree to boot. Is it Christmas already?' you asked playfully as your eyes twinkled, leaning your chin on your hand. You weren’t a big drinker, but a small glass of wine wouldn't hurt, and it fitted the mood. Your gaze softened as the man looked so happy. He must truly be lonely here if silly old you could make him happy with your mere presence.

Rumbling a laugh, he began pouring the wine. "Seems like it's not only Santa who'll be coming early this year." While the teasing was of a sexual nature, he really did appreciate the simplicity of just eating dinner with you. There wasn't an urgent need to stick his dick in you, but rather a mellow feeling in the back of his head, as he soaked up the atmosphere. Crazy sex could come later, now it was time for a nice dinner with a lovely lady. Handing you your glass, he poured one for himself. "Dig in, you look like you might drown in your saliva otherwise."

"It is not the only part of me that is salivating," you shot back cheeky but saluted him before taking a small sip. Picking up your cutlery, you dug into the meal and hummed pleased as the flavours exploded on your tongue.

"Mmm, this is so good." Usually, you only ate elaborate home-cooked meals when you were with family. Not that you didn't like cooking or couldn’t, but it was a little bit senseless to cook elaborately if it was just you at home and eating it. Besides, meals always tasted better when you had company. Especially as someone as handsome as this man.

Your pleased sounds put his mind to ease. While he trusted Ignis' cooking, Gladio hadn't been sure if he had done the final touches right. Seemed like there was no need to worry. With a big smile, he began eating himself, humming in agreement. "Only the best for you, peaches." This was better than anything he could ever cook himself, and he always savoured Ignis' famous meals. Only this time, he managed to savour it with someone else, someone who was very beautiful to look at. And cheeky. You were very cheeky, and he liked it. Feeling bold, he let his foot slide forward slightly, until it was touching yours, pretending as if he hadn't just done that.

Your eyebrow moved up amused when you felt his foot against yours, popping some vegetables in your mouth. He looked so innocent as he ate, enjoying the meal as well. But that foot was not a casual innocent move. You licked the juices off your lips as you moved your foot against his, lifting yours so you could brush it against his ankle. Acting as innocent as he tried to appear. "How was your day, Gladio?" you murmured softly as you had texted him earlier and asked for his name so you knew what to put in your phone. Funny how you had said yes to dinner without even knowing his name.

Humming, his bright amber eyes met yours, the interest clearly shining in them. Oh, he would take you by the fireplace, on the softest furs he owned. Make you scream as the wind howled outside, watch as the fire illuminated your skin. His pupils widened as those thoughts ran through his head, and he was sure you'd notice it. So much for the romantic dinner. Good job dick. Shrugging, he smirked. "It started off a bit hard, but nothing I couldn't take care of." He had taken care of it. Twice. While thinking about you.

"Well, if your day becomes hard again, I will gladly help you take care of it," you purred as your foot moved up his leg, brushing sensually against him as you saw the hunger in his eyes. It only made you hot, your fingers casually tugging on the neck of your sweater dress. "Mmm, is it just me, or is it a little bit hot here?" you asked innocently as you wondered if you could somehow take the dress off, wearing a simple tank top underneath it. Oh yes, it seems you didn't have to worry about drinking and driving. It seems you would be spending quite a few hours here.

"Then lose the sweater," he grunted, eyes trailing over your form as his hunger grew. But this time it wasn't a hunger for roast. No, it was for lamb meat. And he knew you were interested back, could see it in your eyes, the way you licked your lips as you looked at him. His pants were starting to get a bit tight, the idea of fucking you silly becoming more and more desirable. He would jingle balls with you tonight. "I think dessert now might not be a bad idea." As he spoke, his eyes clearly stopped at your lips, and then your breasts, the pretence over.

Your foot moved between his thighs, brushing against a big log in his pants as you smirked - pulling off the sweater dress and dropped it on the floor. Adjusting your tank top, you smirked cheekily at him. "My oh my, is my chocolate mud cake that irresistible?" you teased him cheekily as your foot moved against his bulge slowly.

"So Gladio. Do you always walk around with a log in your pants, or are you happy to see you?" It was so lame but quirky as well, beaming when you saw his lips kick up in an amused grin as you kept rubbing against his cock. Wondering how far you could push him.

"The chance to see a beaver makes the wood in my pants excited." Or just the thought of spending the night with a wonderful woman, but he digressed. He really needed to stop spending so much time with trees. The foot job you were giving him was nice, his dick rapidly swelling, but he wanted more. Your hands, your mouth, your pussy. Anything, against his bare skin. "You should see it beside the light of the fireplace. Then it's almost as irresistible as your mud cake." However, he was sure that if there was someone that was going to eat something by the fireplace, it would be him, and gladly so.

You giggled with merit, your eyes sparkling, and you moved away your foot - your heart delighted when he moaned disappointedly. Standing up, you started taking off your tank top while you moved towards the fireplace. It gave you a rush to feel his hungry eyes on you as you dropped your clothes along the way until you stood by the fireplace in only your panties, your back towards him.

"Oh, so warm," you murmured happily as you warmed your hands by the fire. Aware of him moving around behind you as your heart beat rapidly. Wondering what he would do or how he would react? Your panties started to become a bit uncomfortable as you was getting rather aroused by the whole situation.

He had to stop by the doorway, taken by the sight of you, illuminated by the firelight like an aura, the warm light making your features seem like those of a goddess.  It was a pretty sight, and he almost felt bad for interrupting it. Almost. Opening his shirt and zipper, he stepped up behind you, pressing his chest against your naked back as his hands landed on your hips, fingers gently pressing against you.

You were so soft, so fragile compared to everything he held in his hands. He was almost afraid to break you. But you were fierce, and he was sure he'd be on his ass before he would come close to hurting you. "Let me warm you up," he breathed, leaning forward to nuzzle your hair.

You moaned as you felt him against you, in more ways than one. His cock pressed against the small of your back as his chest felt like a delicious warm wall against your own back. Large hands caressing your hips and thighs as your breasts felt larger and aching for his touch. "Go ahead. As long as you lose the flannel. It's a crime that you make it sexy," you huffed amused as you placed one of his hands on the soft curve of your stomach. He could decide if he wanted to go north or south. Tilting your hips, you pushed your behind against his crotch and moved slowly. The temperature rising and it wasn't because of the crispy fire crackling in the fireplace.

"You just want to steal it." He laughed, not moving from his spot against you. Meeting your grinding, his hand began moving upwards, cupping one of your breasts in his large palm. Growling in appreciation, he gently squeezed your tit, the other hand coming up to grab your other breast. They were so soft, so warm, the nipples already perking up for him. If the two of you met again, he'd titty fuck you. You had the perfect breasts for it. Latching onto your neck, he began to nibble and suck, his beard teasing your skin. He had put in beard oil in it, so at least it wouldn't be like those pines on his Christmas trees. Beard burn might be nice, but falling into a pine tree was not.

"Busted," you giggled before it turned into a loud moan. Your hands grabbing the stone mantel above the fireplace to have something to hold onto as he massaged and played with your breasts. you were not a small woman, but even your breasts felt small because of his large hands that squeezed firmly. "Gladio," you sighed his name as you kept rocking your behind against him, tilting your head to the side to give him better access. Ugh, his beard felt nice against your skin, wondering if he would leave marks that would remind you the coming days what had happened here. Your eyes closed as you just enjoyed the feeling of what he was doing.

"You can take it, and keep it close while you sleep. Reminding you of me." His voice had turned husky, his lips and hands rougher. He thanked the Six that you had accepted his offer of a dinner. Sticking his cock in you would be like Christmas come early. Slowly, one of his hands travelled downwards, your whining sounds making him chuckle. As he got lower, your whining turned into whimpers, his hand trailing over your covered entrance so slowly, his touch feather light. The clenching of your muscles drove him wild, like an animal in heat, but he wanted to see how if he could push you, make you turn around by your own accord and devour him.

"Stop teasing," you whispered amused as he sucked on your earlobe. His touch so stupidly light it was almost drove you insane. His other hand still worked on your breast, tugging on your nipple as you tried to his fingers firmer on your fabric covered heat.

You let him do this for a small while, begging him with your voice but he refused to give you what you wanted. Huffing, you turned around and grabbed the edges of his shirt. With a growl, you pushed yourself up and grabbed his lips with your own as you kissed him wildly, Pressing your body against him. Your tongue swept against his lips, demanding more than just teasing touches.

Like a tigress, you pounced on him, devouring his lips. He met you halfway, hands coming down to your ass and squeezing. The teasing was over, and not one second too soon. He still needed to get those furs on the ground, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for you. Tearing his lips from you, he grinned as you chased after them, only to huff in annoyance. "Let you get this offending fabric away."

As he stepped away from you, he removed his shirt, letting it pool to the floor as he reached for the furs on the sofa. The furs came from mercy killings, so he felt perfectly fine with owning them. And now, they came into good use. Spreading them onto the floor, he kissed you again, before growling. "On your hands and knees, now."

"Oh?  First you tease, and now you demand?" you growled at him as you dragged your nails over his chest, smirking as he hissed in pleasure, and you could see his cock twitch in his pants. Deciding to humour him, you went on your hands and knees on the soft furs. Your heat still covered by your panties as you blushed a bit. Acting tough was mostly just an act, this all was exciting and kind of new for you too. Letting out a trembling breath, you focused on the way your panties felt. The soft throbbing of where he had rubbed his beard against your skin. Your fingers fisted the furs lightly as you trembled with anticipation.

Removing his pants, his cock was now on full display, the head glistening slightly in the warm light. "You'll be demanding soon enough." With a growl, he kneeled behind you, his hands caressing your ass and back, massaging you, kissing your back as he made you relax. He could feel how tense you were, and he wanted this to be good for you. Relaxing and fun. "Relax Y/N, you'll take care of you," he murmured against your skin, hot breath fanning over you, making small goosebumps rise. Feeling cheeky, he grabbed a hold of the rim of your panties, lifting them up before letting them go, the smack making you yelp and him chuckle.

Lowering yourself on your forearms, your behind stuck up higher to give him better access with our height difference. Your eyes rolled, and you playfully pushed your foot against his thick muscular thigh. It felt good to fool around with him. Joke and tease. Bantering like teenagers. "Come on, big guy. This turkey needs stuffing!" you snickered at your lame food analogy.

Pushing back and felt his cock pressed between your ass cheeks. The man drove you crazy. If he asked if he could stick that log in your ass, you would say yes. That's how crazy with arousal and need he made you. Relaxing underneath him, you just rocked your hips. "Mmm. So big. I already know you'll feel so good inside of me."

A loud laugh rang out through the air, startling him. Your comment had been so unexpected that you had caught him completely off guard. It just made him appreciate you even more. "Don't worry babe, I got the special sauce right here." Gently, he began lowering your underwear, until they were stretched between your thighs, your heat exposed to him.

His hand landed on his cock and began stroking himself, the sight making a bead of precum pool at the slit. "You want you to get a condom?" While he would love to fill you up, he wanted to be sure you were clean. An STD was never a nice gift. Waiting for your answer, he gently inserted a finger into your entrance, the natural slick making it easy for him.

"I'm clean and on shots, so you can fill me up with that special sauce of yours if you want." There was always a risk, but it was the wrong time of the month for you to be fertile. Besides, you had a feeling this could be more than just a dirty fuck. And you wanted to feel everything without barrier, want to have his cum drip out of you when you two were done. Raising your knees one by one, you took your panties off all the way and tossed them aside as they were uncomfortable. What wasn't uncomfortable was his thick finger inside of you, exploring you. "Mmm so much better than a toy," you whispered sincerely as you pushed back on his finger, feeling it curl inside of you.

His cock twitched at the thought of being inside of you, with no rubber between. He wanted you to be a constant in his life, someone he could see in his home every day, and cuddle in front of the fire place. Eyes going soft, he hummed, inserting another finger and curling them, searching for your special spot. He'd have to pay attention to your clit while he fucked you, feeling it yearning for his touch. For now, he just wanted to prepare you for his cock. There would be no pain for you tonight. "No toy will be enough for you after this.”

"Can I 'toy' with yours though?" you asked teasingly as you sucked on your bottom lip, your body becoming hotter. Softly, you gave him instructions where to find your spot - letting out a loud gasp when he found it and rubbed against it. Your clit throbbed as pleasure coursed through you, fingers moving through the fur under your palms.

He kept working you, making you even wetter and you was almost embarrassed by the sounds you made. The wet sound filling the air as he fingers you faster, his thumb pushing against your throbbing clit. You bit on your tongue when you almost called him Daddy. You crazy. Just focus on the pleasure before getting kinky.

Getting drunk on the intimate atmosphere, he removed his fingers, deeming you stretched and relaxed enough. "Of course, sweet cheeks. And there's no better time than now." Lining himself up, he gently began pushing into you, groaning loudly. "Aaaah yes babe, you're so tight." Sweat was starting to bead on your bodies, the flames casting a relaxing glow on the two of you, making you glisten before him.

His toes curled as he bottomed out, your walls massaging him in the sweetest way. Leaning forward, he braced himself with one arm as he kissed your shoulder, his other hand massaging your back. "Tell you when to move babe." He knew he was big, and he didn't want to hurt you.

 _Jesus_. Your eyes rolled back as your jaw became slack. From this position he felt even bigger and thicker than you had expected. Walls struggling to accommodate him as your mind stopped working. Only able to process the slight painful stretch around his cock. "Fuuuuuck," you moaned hoarsely as your muscles twitched. That wasn't a little twig he had but a solid tree trunk. Taking a few deep breaths, you managed to relax and the slight burn ebbed away. Being replaced by a pleasurable stretched feeling. Mmm he sounded so sexy when he groaned, so deep and masculine. Wiggling your hips, you nodded. "I'm ready...d...big guy."

Oh? What was that? Forcing himself not to move, he kissed you behind your ear, chuckling. "What was that, kitten?" He had caught the slip, and he was not going to let it go. Not before you sang it to high heavens. It was tearing on his self-control, your walls trying to get him to move, but he had an iron will. He wouldn't give you any relief, nor himself, before you spilled that little word you had stopped yourself from saying. His hand came around you to cup your breasts, teasing your nipple. "Tell you, what was it you wanted to call you?" He had an inkling, but hearing it from you would be so much sweeter.

You wanted to refuse. Not saying a word, but he was working your body into another frenzy. Not moving his hips no matter how much you wiggles. Trapping you underneath his larger bulk so you couldn't do much. Having absolute control over you, and the pleasure you would feel. It only made you even more aroused. "

D-Daddy," you whispered a bit embarrassed as you kept your eyes closed. Just letting him pleasure you. You shuddered when you felt the deep rumble in his chest, the moan that filled your ear as his cock twitched in response. Seems he didn't mind being addressed like that. By the way his cock almost seemed to become bigger, he liked it.

Tweaking your nipple, he growled in appreciation. "Good girl." Rising up, he began to pump his hips, the pace slow as he still wanted to drag it out. While it might be torture for the both of you, the way you were mewling was so sweet, making his heartache. "Tell Daddy what you need, baby girl." His hands couldn't stop touching you, innocent touches fluttering over your back as his cock moved, dragging along your inner walls in a teasing dance. He would cuddle you afterwards, praising his little baby girl for how good you took him, how sweet you were as you lay panting on the floor, your nether lips swallowing him.

"Dadddddyyyy," you let out a loud whining sound as you closed your eyes, cheeks flushed with heat as tackling in coherent sentences was hard. Your body swaying with his thrusts as it felt so good. You rested your forehead on the floor as he pushed his cock in and out of you in a solid rhythm. Each time relief filled you when he pulled out, for a second your poor walls getting a moment of respite. Pure pleasure filled you when he pushed back in and parted those walls without mercy, the nerves guiding the pleasure all over your body. "Daddy. I need it harder. Please touch my clit too. _Please please please_."

"Anything for my girl," he rumbled, before snapping his hips, quickening his pace until the slapping of skin on skin was deafening, matching the soft crackling from the fireplace. Loud grunts and moans were coming from Gladio, the sounds unhindered as he wanted to show you just how good you made him feel. Filthy words of praise was spilling from his lips, praising you in all the ways he could come up with. How good you made him feel, how beautiful you were, how you made him laugh. Such a good baby girl.

Leaning over you, he braced himself with one arm on the floor as his other went to toy with your clit, teasing around it as he figured touching it directly would be too much too fast. Some were sensitive on the little nub, and if you wanted him to tweak it, you'd have to say it. "Ngh, baby girl, you make me feel so good. Is Daddy making you feel good? You want to remain on this cock all through the night?"

 _So damn filthy_. Oh god so filthy. Your body heating up because of what you were doing and the fire beside you. Pushing back, you made him go deeper into you. He massaged spots inside of you, you had never knew existed. Spreading you so tightly around his cock that it took your breath away. His groans and moans were music to your ear. It was quite arousing to hear a man moan. Your back rubbed against his chest as he kissed your throat eagerly, his pace didn't waver as he had you trapped underneath him.

You tried to form words beyond the little excited whines that spilled out of you with each heavy thrust into you. "Yes yes you make me feel so good. Fuck. Daddy. Daddy please touch my clit. Please rub it for me. I can't!"

Nibbling on your neck slightly, he hummed in approval, before his fingers found your clit and began to massage it, tweaking it lightly, matching the movements with his thrusts. He was pleasantly surprised that such a small thing managed to take his cock, which was quite large if he may say so himself. He imagined that if he touched your stomach, he'd feel himself moving in and out of you, knowing that it was him that gave you so much pleasure. You were much better company than trees. Biting your earlobe, he growled in your ear. "Will you come on Daddy's cock? Be a good girl and come on my cock, before I finish inside of you. Fill you up with Daddy's seed."

Your eyes rolled back at his sinful growls, feeling him push his hand firmly against your stomach while rubbing your clit. Making you even tighten around him. Nails dug into the fur as your thighs trembled, the pressure increasing inside of you as juices trickled down your thighs. The wet sound of him moving in and out of you filling the air. you tried to refuse. Tried to make it last longer as it felt so good.

The anticipation before the climax often better than the climax itself. Your nerves primed and sensitive. The hot sparks moving from your clit through them. you let out a soft scream as you came, your arms trembling as a few tears because of the intensity of it all rolled down your cheek. Your walls squeezing him tightly as if they refused to let him move out of you. "Daddy!"

Music to his ears. Your moans, and cries for him made his dick throb. The pleasure crashed over him, making him howl as his hips pumped into you rapidly, his cock pulsing rapidly as he filled you with cum. It was over too soon, and lasted an eternity at the same time.

Opening his eyes, which he must've closed form the intensity of it all, he took deep breaths as his hips stilled. Your upper body was resting completely on the fur now, only your trembling knees holding you up and still impaled on his cock. Murmuring sweet words, he gently pulled out of you, his cock softening rapidly. Massaging your back with warm hands, he looked at you slightly concerned. "You alright there, Y/N?"

"I'm good, I'm good." you laughed softly and exhausted as you didn't want to move. Just curl up and enjoy the after bliss. Letting out a sad whine when he pulled out of you, you felt empty immediately. Your eyes fluttered open as you tried to make your mind work. Your skin felt sensitive and hot, sweat covering your body, and your tongue moistening your lips. Tilting your head up, you fell onto your side and smiled at him. "You good?" Fuck he was beyond handsome all naked. His body hard and cut out of marble. Working with wood sure gave him a workout and a body that no gym could ever provide.

He smiled at you, his amber eyes almost glowing in the light from the fire. "Yeah, I'm good." Watching your tongue move over your lips, he decided he wanted a taste too. Moving forward slowly, he leaned down and kissed your lips gently. The heat from before was gone, and an affectionate warmth took its place. Humming in bliss, he moved back again. Standing up, he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and put it over you. "I'll get some water for you." Having sex was dehydrating on its own, drinking wine and having sex in front of a raging fire place even more so. Wouldn't be good if you got a headache because of it. "I'll be right back." And if you'd allow it, he'd cuddle you in front of the fire.

"Okay," you whispered warmly and wrapped the blanket around you better to keep yourself warm. Watching him move around with an amused look. You hated to watch him leave, but damn you loved to watch him walk away. Those buns. Maybe you could squeeze them later. Sitting up, you blushed as you felt his cum slowly trickle out of you. "And a tissue if you don't mind? I don't want to ruin your furs!" Wrapping the blankets around your shoulders, you looked at the fire. Humming happily to yourself. You didn't think that the holiday season would be so...interesting to say the least.

Laughing, he filled up a glass of water, and grabbed some tissues. "Anything for you, kitten." Not that he would mind having a stain on them, reminding him of what a wonderful evening this had been. The big question was where the two of you would go from here. Would you guys continue dating, and become a couple, or would you decide that you had enough of him, and now that the sex was over, he was not to be seen again? Going on the look on your face as he came into view again, he'd guess on the former.

Smiling, he handed you the items, settling down beside you. He wasn't bothered by the cold at all, and while he wanted to hold you close, he wasn't sure if that was what you wanted.

You cleaned yourself up with a blush as you thanked him. Sipping the water, your eyes casting glances at him as your lips curved up. He watched you the whole time, a softness gentling his features. He looked like a young god in the light of the fireplace. Taking a careful breath, you leaned against him and watched the fire. "You wanna come over and say hi to Delilah?" you asked innocently as you kept your eyes on the fire, wiggling your toes at it as it kept you warm. A little bit giddy. Should you get him a present?

Arm coming around you, he held you close as he kissed the side of your head, lips lingering. "I'd like that. I'm sure she'll tell you how well you've been taking care of her." It had only been a day since you had bought Delilah, but he didn't doubt that you had been treating that tree with the love and respect it deserved. The fire crackled on nicely, the warmth spreading through the two of you as he held you close, resting his head on top of yours. Outside, the wind was howling and snow began to fall, a fine powder trailing down from the sky, as the two of you sat and basked in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> The lovely chocobruh-art has made fanart for this fanfiction on her tumblr! Go check it out either on her tumblr or on mine.


End file.
